A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the communications field, and, more particularly to a wrap for securing loops of glass fibers of fiber optic cables used in the communications field.
B. Description of the Related Art
Presently, it is a problem in the field of communication cable installation to store and route communication cable without the possibility of damage to the communication cable by the provision of tight bends, or inappropriate use of fasteners, or inadequate support to the communication cable. Such communication cables include conventional telephone cable having a plurality of copper conductors, coaxial cable, optical fiber, or the like. In all of these applications, the minimum radius of curvature of the communication cable is well defined, and bending the communication cable in a tighter bend can cause damage to the communication medium housed within the cable. The installer of communication cable is thus faced with the problem of routing the communication cable over surfaces, which typically include sharp bends, without over bending the communication cable, yet also securing the communication cable to these surfaces in a manner to ensure protection from damage.
This problem is further heightened when fiber optic cables are used. Glass fibers used in such cables are easily damaged when bent too sharply and require a minimum bend radius to operate within required performance specifications. The minimum bend radius of a fiber optic cable depends upon a variety of factors, including the signal handled by the fiber optic cable, the style of the fiber optic cable, and equipment to which to fiber optic cable is connected. For example, some fiber optic cables used for internal routing have a minimum bend radius of 0.75 inches, and some fiber optic cables used for external routing have a minimum bend radius of 1.0 inches.
Damaged fiber optic cables may lead to a reduction in the signal transmission quality of the cables. Accordingly, fiber optic cables are evaluated to determine their minimum bend radius. As long as a fiber optic cable is bent at a radius that is equal to or greater than the minimum bend radius, there should be no reduction in the transmission quality of the cable. If a fiber optic cable is bent at a radius below the minimum bend radius determined for such cable, there is a potential for a reduction in signal transmission quality through the bend. The greater a fiber optic cable is bent below its minimum bend radius, the greater the potential for breaking the fibers contained in the cable, and the shorter the life span of the cable.
Glass fibers used in fiber optic cables generally come in predetermined lengths, e.g., three foot and six foot lengths. It is necessary to provide a means to control these lengths of fiber optic cables during transport, and during interconnection with optical communications equipment. This is typically accomplished by wrapping the fibers into a loop having a radius at least as large the minimum bend radius of the glass fiber, and holding the loop together with a fastening means.
One type of conventional fastening means is a silicon tube having a slice down one side to allow the glass fiber loop to be cradled inside the tube. Another conventional fastening means is a tie strip that includes a series of unit cell portions, each including a relatively small rectangular aperture and one or more latch members. U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,376 discloses a conventional tie strip. Tie wraps may also be used as a conventional fastening means. As also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,376, a conventional tie wrap includes a length of flexible material having an apertured head portion at one end, and a tail portion, which can be passed through the aperture of the head portion and has a series of laterally projecting latch portions for preventing withdrawal from the aperture. Such conventional fastening means have many disadvantages, including non-reusability, and holding the glass fiber too loosely such that the glass fiber may be easily pulled into small loops, which can damage or break the glass fiber.
The most common means used to hold glass fibers in a loop is tape. Tape offers several disadvantages such as a sticky residue on the glass fiber, and more frequent fiber breaks due to the glass fiber sticking to the tape and due to the tape sticking to or getting caught on other objects when transporting the glass fiber loop. Wrapping the tape around the glass fiber loop is also time consuming.
Thus, there is a need in the art to provide an inexpensive, easy-to-use, reusable means for tightly securing a glass fiber loop without damaging the glass fiber or allowing the glass fiber to be pulled into loops beyond the minimum bend radius of the glass fiber.
The present invention solves the problems of the related art by providing a single, reusable wrap for securing loops of glass fibers of fiber optic cables used in the communications field. The wrap holds the glass fiber loop securely by wrapping around the glass fiber and itself, locking itself in place via an opposing frictional lock. The wrap has a release tab used to aid in the release of the frictional lock, and a cylindrical lock used to aid in starting the wrap to roll around the glass fiber.
In accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the invention comprises a glass fiber wrap having: a web portion having a first end and a second end; a lock portion integrally connected to the first end of the web portion, the lock portion having a thickened wall forming a lock recess therein, and a retainer/release tab integrally connected to the thickened wall; and a hook portion integrally connected to the second end of the web portion.
Further in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the invention comprises a method of using a glass fiber wrap having a web portion having a first end and a second end, a lock portion integrally connected to the first end of the web portion, the lock portion having a thickened wall forming a lock recess therein, and a retainer/release tab integrally connected to the thickened wall, and a hook portion integrally connected to the second end of the web portion, comprising: providing a portion of a glass fiber coil on the web portion; and rolling the hook portion towards the retainer/release tab until the hook portion is retained within the lock recess of the lock portion.
Still further in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the invention comprises a method of using a glass fiber wrap having a web portion having a first end and a second end, a lock portion integrally connected to the first end of the web portion, the lock portion having a thickened wall forming a lock recess therein, and a retainer/release tab integrally connected to the thickened wall, and a hook portion integrally connected to the second end of the web portion, comprising: forcing the retainer/release tab away from the web portion, until hook portion disengages the lock recess of the lock portion; and removing a glass fiber coil from the glass fiber wrap.
Even further in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the invention comprises a wrap for holding a coil of a cable having a minimum bend radius, having: a web portion having a first end and a second end; a lock portion integrally connected to the first end of the web portion, the lock portion having a thickened wall forming a lock recess therein, and a retainer/release tab integrally connected to the thickened wall; and a hook portion integrally connected to the second end of the web portion.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description. It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention, as claimed.